LOTM: Decimation S8 P15/Transcript
(Alex is seen waking up suddenly) Alex: *gasp* Wha-?? W-What happened?? (Alex looks to find himself restrained to a tree with infected vines) Alex: The hell is this?? ???: *moans*..... (Alex looks to find Erin and the others all tied to trees) Alex: Guys! Erin: *Groans* … Huh? *Notices she's tied up* What the?! Kyle: Wha-What's going on?? Jack: Are we in the forest?! Why are we tied up!? Alex: I don't know. But these vines look awfully familiar. Kyle: Yeah they do. Miles: Yeah these look like- ???: So. You're all awake. (The heroes all notice Moss steps in) Moss: I hope you're all doing well. Blake: You. Moss: Humans are nothing more than incubators. That was what I said wasn't it? Erin: Moss?! The hell do you think you're doing!? Moss: I'm doing what my people are meant to do. Alex: I thought you were helping us! Toad said you would help us save our friends! Moss: A mere cover-up human. I had no intention of listening to that dumbass's orders. Emily: What?! Tsuyu: I thought you and Toad worked together in the colony! Moss: We do. But his ideals of working with humans disgusts me. (Moss looks around at the heroes) Moss: The thought of working with such disgusting creatures makes me sick to my stomach. Erin: Why!? What did we do to you?! Moss: Nothing. But one of you is going to be feeling a really bad surprise in a second. Alex: Huh?? Blake: *groans* Come to think of it, my stomach is really starting to hurt... (Moss smirks) Moss: Exactly my point. Weiss: Wha-What did you do!? Moss: She's helping me create a whole new breed of Targhul. Blake: What!? Moss: I told you before remember? Blake: N-No! You can't- *groans* … Moss: Be honored Belladonna. You are about to be the mother of a whole new bred of Targhul that will make my race stronger. Blake: *groans* Dammit! Alex: Wait, what?! Moss: She's only the first, but soon you will all be impregnated with my spawn! Erin: What?! Emily: OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA RAPE US!! Moss: Excuse me, but it's not like that! My process is simple, once my face starts splitting in half, my body will eject a fleshy tube that will work its way into your mouths and down your throats. Once inside, the tube will squeeze the spawn into your digestive tract where it shall grow into a new warrior! (Moss then laughs) Moss: And if my reasoning is correct, the babies will have no choice than to tear their way out through your organs! Blake: Then… That means… Moss: That's right! You'll be dead, and my child will feast on your remains! Blake: *Tears up a little* No... (Moss laughs maniacally before the scene cuts to Pearl, Zulu and Rottytops watching Foxtrot and Violet) Zulu: What do you think they're talking about down there? Rottytops: I don't know but it looks like its going well. Pearl: I can't believe my brother is on a date. I'm so happy. Zulu: He's not on a date yet Pearl. But we'll get Foxtrot to ask her out on one. Pearl: Ooooh I'm so excited! I'm surprised he didn't ask you out Rotty. Rottytops: Hey Foxtrot is a sweet kid but me and him I don't think would make a good couple. Zulu: Yeah. You two really don't have matching personalities. Pearl: What he said. Rottytops: Oh wait something is going on! (The 3 listen to the Foxtrot and Violet) Violet: Hey thanks for showing me this place Foxtrot! I love it here! Foxtrot: N-No problem Violet. Violet: Now, let's talk about you shall we? Foxtrot: Huh??? M-Me?? Violet: I told you about me so only fair right? Foxtrot: Ummm I uh... Violet: Come on, you can tell me. I'm not gonna make fun of you for it. Foxtrot: W-Well.....Okay then. What kind of stuff do you wanna know? Violet: Oh you know, just the normal stuff like your personality and stuff like that. Foxtrot: Oh. Well I guess you can already tell that I'm not the most...social person. Violet: *giggles* Yeah I think I could. Foxtrot: Yeah... Violet: Do you have any powers? Foxtrot: Do I what?? Violet: Powers. You know most Targhuls either get one from either bonding or naturally. So do you? Foxtrot: Um.. Y-Yeah I do. Violet: Oh really? Show me! Foxtrot: Umm, okay. (Foxtrot then uses his power and becomes see-through) Foxtrot: Here it is. Violet: Huh? I don't get it. All I can do is see though- *Puts her hand though Foxtrot* Oh. I can't feel you. Foxtrot: Yeah. But I can feel you. Violet: Whoa really? So I can't touch you but you can touch me? Foxtrot: Yeah watch. (Foxtrot pokes Violet's stomach) Violet: *Gasps and covers her stomach* Whoa that's so freaky! Violet: Oh s-sorry I didn't mean- Violet: Whoa hey don't apologize. That is a really cool power. Foxtrot: R-really? Violet: Yeah! Foxtrot: W-Well, glad you like it. Violet: You're welcome! (Foxtrot then ceases his ability and becomes corporeal) Foxtrot: *awkward laugh*.... (Violet then sits down on the sand as Zulu and the others notice this) Zulu: Oh! Pearl: That's a good sign! Rottytops: Come on Foxy, sit down! (Foxtrot looks around before he sits down next to Violet) Violet: The sea looks so pretty huh? Foxtrot: Yeah. It sure does. (The two look out into the ocean before it cuts to the others as Shade and Charlie head out to meet them) Charlie: Guys! Zulu: Hm? Pearl: What's wrong guys? Shade: Its Moss! He's kidnapped the others! Rottytops: Huh?? Zulu: Whao what are you talking about?? Charlie: He took Miles's knock out grenades, knocked out me and the others and took our friends! Shade: He's gonna use them as incubators for more Targhul infants! Pearl: Oh crap! Charlie: Come on! We picked up his scent somewhere in the woods! Shade: We gotta go save them! Rottytops: But what about Foxy?! Charlie: He can handle this alone, just come on! Pearl: Right! (The group then goes to find the others before Foxtrot notices they've all left) Foxtrot: Huh?? Violet: What's wrong? Foxtrot:....Nothing. Thought I saw something. Violet: Hmm. Must have been a bird. Foxtrot: Yeah... Violet: You know Foxtrot, I've had fun spending time with you. Foxtrot: M-Me to. Violet: I gotta say, you're probably the nicest Targhul I've ever met. Foxtrot: *Blushes* R-Really?? Violet: Yep. Foxtrot: W-Well....Thanks. Violet: Don't mention it. (Foxtrot then looks out into the ocean before he sees Violet's hand next to him) Foxtrot:.... (Foxtrot slowly moves his hand and puts it on top of Violet's) Violet: Hm? *Looks* Oh! Foxtrot: Ah! (Foxtrot pulls his hand away) Foxtrot: S-Sorry! Violet: Sorry for what? Foxtrrot: I-I thought- Violet: Hey hey. Its okay. I don't mind. Foxtrot: Y-You don't? Violet: Not in the least Fox. Foxtrot; Oh. Okay... (Foxtrot then slowly goes and puts his hand back on top of Violet's as he blushes) Foxtrot:.... (The two continue looking out into the distance before it cuts to Shade and the others heading through the woods) Shade: We should be getting close guys! Charlie: I hope the others are okay! (Meanwhile, Moss is seen his head split open as it closes) Moss: And that's another child to be born soon. Tsuyu: R-Ribbit.... Alex: Goddammit you sick bastard! Kyle: God I think I'm going to vomit... Rose: You're telling me. Moss: Hey, you should be lucky that you're only here to watch kid. Rose:.... Moss: Now then, that's two infected. Who's next? (Moss looks at Izuku) Moss: Well. Let's see what you can produce. Izuku: What?! No!! (Izuku tries to use his quirk to break free but Moss tightens the vines as he nears Izuku and grabs his shoulders) Moss: Open wide! (Moss splits his head open and starts to shove something down Izuku's mouth) Uraraka: DEKU!! Kyle: Oh my GOD!! Ian: *closes eyes* I can't watch that! (Izuku is seen struggling and choking for a few moments as something is seen going down his throat. Moss pulls away and closes his head) Moss: And that's 3. Izuku: D-Damn it.. That's disgusting... Moss: Hmm.. I noticed that there are shadows in your group. A Shadow Targhul. How would that turn out? Jack: Oh hell no! Ian: Shit shit SHIT!! I don't wanna be here anymore! Moss: I think I'll go for you. *Points at Jack* Jack: NO NO NO NO!!! (Moss starts going over to Jack) Erin: NO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!! Jack: E-ERIN!! Erin: I HAVE THE POWER OF AN ICE GOD!! WOULDN'T THAT MAKE FOR A POWERFUL CHILD!? Moss: Huh?? Jack: ERIN!! Alex: Erin don't do it! You've already got a Targhul with that power! Moss: There is already a Targhul with that power? Rose: Yeah me! Moss: Hmm. Well then... That just proves that it can be inherited then! Jack: NO!! (Moss goes over as his head begins splitting in half) Shade: WAIT!!! (Moss closes up his head hearing that as the others see Shade, Zulu, Charlie, Pearl and Rottytops arrive) Zulu: That's enough Moss! Charlie: We know what you're trying to do! Alex: Guys! Rose: You came for us! Moss: Shit... Rottytops: You let everyone go! Trying to impregnate people like this?! Sick! Charlie: Yeah! Moss: Well you're already too late. Three of these heroes have already fallen victim to my kin. Pearl: What?! Blake: He... He's already- Ahh! (Moss then walks over to Blake, and puts a hand on her stomach) Moss: Hmm... I can feel it. My child will soon come. (Shade then glares before he starts running toward Moss) Moss: What's this? So you decided to fight huh? Shade: Oh I'm not fighting! I'm doing something else! Moss: And what would that be? Shade: Removing your goddamn parasites! Moss: What?! (Shade then jumps and bonds with Blake) Moss: NO!! (Moss follows after Shade as he bonds with Blake to) Blake: Oh my god... I think I am gonna die now... Moss: You bastard! Get off of her now! Shade: *Voice* No! Not until I free this infant! Alex: Huh?? Erin: Free it? Moss: You bastard! (Shade then soon separates from Blake holding something in his arms) Shade: Gotcha! Moss: *Comes out of Blake* What did you do!? Shade: *Smirk* Take a look. (Shade shows that what he has in his arms an infant Targhul. One with a flower on its head, and a pair of cat ears) Moss: What?! Shade: Impressive right? Moss: This...This isn't what was planned! Where's the teeth?! The claws?! Where's anything?! Shade: Moss. You need to see. The Targhuls have changed. We aren't killing machines made by shadows anymore. Moss: But... But this- Shade: Its your child. Well, and Blake's to. Blake: *Sees the infant* That's... That's the Targhul? Shade: It is. (Charlie and Zulu are seen pulling the Targhuls from Izuku and Tsuyu) Charlie: Well what do you know? We've got friendly looking Targhul over here as well. Zulu: Oh this one is an adorable little scamp. (Moss looks over in surprise at the born infants. He then looks over at the infant in Shade's hands. It looks up at Moss) ???: *Cooing* Moss: This....This can't be. (Moss releases the other heroes from the vines) Alex: Huh? Erin: We're free! Moss: Was I....really wrong about this? Shade: Believe me Moss, I once thought like you did. But after spending time with humans, I now see that Targhuls are no longer the monsters we were years ago. And this child of yours is proof of that. (Moss takes the child from Shade and looks at it) Moss: My child... ???: *Happy cooing* Moss:..... (Moss hands the infant back to Shade) Shade: Hm? Moss: Take it. I....can't take this responsibility. Shade: Oh. *Takes the infant* Are you sure? Moss: I'm sure. I....I need to leave. Shade: L-Leave? Moss: Yes.. I can't stay... I can't... Blake: Moss. Don't go. Moss: Hm? (Moss turns toward Blake) Moss: Why? I've already done too much to hurt you all. Izuku: You're not the only one. But we've forgiven worse. Tsuyu: Toad was like you also and we forgave him. Moss: But....I- Shade: Come on Moss. Don't beat yourself up over this. Blake: Yeah. Trust us, this is nothing compared to other things we've been though. Moss:..... Blake: *Goes over to Shade* So. That's my Targhul child huh? Shade: Yep. Here. Hold them. (Blake takes the Targhul) ???: *cooing* Blake: Huh. Cute. ???: *giggles*... Shade: I know right? Izuku: Hey, let me see mine! Tsuyu: Ribbit! (Charlie and Zulu hand the infants over) Charlie: Here you go. Tsuyu: Aww! This one has an adorable shade of green! Izuku: Hey this one has my eyes! Uraraka: Oh let me see! (The Targhul looks over at Uraraka) ???: *confused cooing*? Uraraka: Aww he's so cute! (Moss looks over at this and feels a bit more at peace. He goes over to Alex and Erin) Moss: Lorthare's… I'm sorry... I hope you can forgive me, and still allow me to help you in saving your friends. Alex: We forgive you Moss. Erin: As long as you've learned your lesson about your people is all. Moss: Believe me. I have. Alex: Good. We are gonna need yours and Violet's help. Moss: Right. Erin: Speaking of which, where is she anyway? Moss: I don't know. I think I heard she was with that Foxtrot kid. Zulu: Oh yeah she is. And I think she and him are having a good time right now. Moss: Huh?? Alex: We'll explain later. For now let's just get back inside. Erin: Right. (The heroes then go and head back up to the house) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts